Pooh Goes Poop: Use Your Imagination
Pooh Goes Poop: Use Your Imagination is a 2014 short played before The Sucky Horror Parody Show. Summary It is Darby's birthday, and she forces Pooh to see Barney's Musical Adventure Movie along with her. Pooh doesn't like the idea, but decides to go anyway. He falls asleep halfway through the movie and finds himself inside the film. Barney and the kids in the film are so happy to have Pooh join them, and ask him if they want to be part of the musical he is putting on with his imagination. Pooh agrees, and the group imagines a fancy Broadway-esque theater. The short then cuts to the intermission of the musical, where Pooh has to go to the bathroom. Pooh holds up the bathroom line and sings, "Poop For a While" (a parody of "Once in a While" from The Rocky Horror Show), a song telling everyone why they should poop everyday, but this grosses out the people waiting in line as Pooh creates a flood of diarrhea. After the song ends, Demon Sunset Shimmer and her posse show up at the scene and tries to arrest Barney for allegedly holding up the bathroom line and making a massive mess (since Barney is standing nearby the mess), but Barney says he didn't do it, and tells Demon Sunset Pooh was the one responsible held up the line. She then finds Pooh and arrests him for holding up the bathroom line, and tells Pooh his punishment for his crime is the death penalty, because she claims that "You've possibly grossed out the viewers who are waiting for the real movie to start!" Pooh screams and tells Demon Sunset that he just has a problem with pooping, and he didn't mean to do what he did. Pooh then wakes up from his dream and realizes that he pooped in the seats in the theater due to the bad dream he had. Not only did he do that, the whole audience who was seeing the movie left due to the mess he made. However, two shadows walk up to Pooh...they are Bristle and Demon Sunset Shimmer, who work at movie theater. "You've broken rule number 7667-making a massive diarrhea mess." Bristle tells Pooh. Pooh tries to tell the two that he had a bad dream, but Demon Sunset tells Pooh he must clean up his diarrhea as punishment for breaking the rules. The short ends after the credits with Pooh trying to clean up the poop, but he realizes he can't because he is too fat. Trivia *This short was replaced by "The Newbie Sacrifice" (a parody of Rocky Horror preshow rituals) on prints intended for midnight screenings of The Sucky Horror Parody Show. This version was also shown at Legend Cinemas, AMC Theaters, and Regal Cinemas "due to disrespectful humor present in the short". Similar short removals happened with the "Pooh Meets the Kool Aid Man" short on Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa (it was removed to avoid an 8+ rating), the "The Solar Flare Heist" short on Fat Timon's Yay Big Adventure (it wouldn't fit the mood of the movie and due to product placement for 7/11, whom Disney does not endorse, so it was replaced with one of the promotional Fat Timon Show webisodes, "All Work and No Play"), the "Longest Bathroom Line" short on The Secret World Of Scarecrowella (The short was suggested to Britt Allcroft to play before the movie during production stages to gain more money, but she complained that it was too disgusting, so it was replaced with the Scarecrowella episode of Mumfie as a backstory of the character Scarecrowella on daytime screenings)). Characters Cover.jpg|Pooh-the main protagonist of the short Darby.jpg|Darby-She takes Pooh to see Barney's Musical Adventure Movie for her birthday. Sunset_Shimmer_demon_form_EG.png|Demon Sunset Shimmer-Arrests Pooh for disrupting the bathroom line by holding it up and flooding the theater with diarrhea. Screen shot 2014-05-11 at 3.19.32 PM.png|Bristle-Works at the movie theater Pooh and Darby go to. Demon_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png|Demon Snips and Snails-The first two members of Sunset Shimmer's posse. 640px-The_Black_Cat_on_a_roof.JPG|The Black Cat-gets killed by the diarrhea flood. Frozen-Young-Anna-Elsa-1-.jpg|Young Anna and Elsa-The two children in the Barney movie. Barney.jpg|Barney the Dinosaur-Stars in the movie and appears in Pooh's dream. Twilight_Sparkle_anthro_ID_EG.png|Twilight Sparkle-She sees what is going on and uses her phone to call Demon Sunset Shimmer. The Wellwisher.jpg|The Wellwisher-decides to use the ladies' restroom. Scarecrow staring at Mumfie.jpg|Scarecrow-Is waiting on the bathroom line, and yells at Pooh to hurry up. lotso.jpeg|Lotso Huggin' Bear-Gets squashed by Pooh's diarrhea. columbia2.png|Columbia-The third member of Demon Sunset Shimmer's posse. Nicky.jpg|Nicky-Gets killed by Pooh's diarrhea along with Lotso. ST-FarleyFlavorsSmokingL.png|Farley Flavors-The manager of the theater Barney imagined in Pooh's dream. NurseAnsalong.jpeg|Nurse Ansalong-Columbia's twin sister, and the fourth and final member of Demon Sunset Shimmer's posse. Doraemon.jpg|Noby and Doraemon-They notice how bad the bathroom line has gotten, and decide to use the ladies room with the Wellwisher. Trixiepoints.png|Trixie Lulamoon-Agrees with Barney on who started the disruption in the bathroom, because she heard Pooh sing and poop in the bathroom. Category:Pooh Goes Poop Category:The Rocky Horror Picture Show Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Equestria Girls Category:Magic Adventures of Mumfie Category:Avenue Q Category:Frozen Category:Toy Story Category:Barney Category:Doraemon